


Proverbial Death

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Flash Fic, God(dess) of Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] The God of Death is patient, for all will be his in time.





	Proverbial Death

The seed that falls in fertile soil grows into a tree,

Whose branches birds and lesser beasts take up for their homes.

But whether it be man, age, or nature to call it down,

The tree will fall in accordance to nature's ancient rhyme.

The calf crawls from its mother and in moments learns to stand,

Its grass-fed form grows to be one of the strongest on Earth.

But when men grow hungry they'd rather not eat their own,

And the consumption of herded beast is, nowhere, a crime.

You can be an unrepentant sinner or a virtuous saint,

You can lay infirm, or in sloth, or climb to mountains high.

No matter your faith or cause or goal you'd do well to remember,

The God of Death is patient, for all will be his in time.


End file.
